


Oh, Where is My Hairbrush?

by inkandpaperqwerty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hairbrush Song, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need help, No excuses, Oh Where is My Hairbrush?, Silly, Silly Songs With Larry, Stupidity, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, VeggieTales References, this is so stupid, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpaperqwerty/pseuds/inkandpaperqwerty
Summary: And now it’s time for silly songs with Sammy; the part of the show where Sammy comes out and sings a silly song.It's exactly what it sounds like. I was watching VeggieTales, and what with Sam's perfect hair... I couldn't help myself. This is probably the stupidest thing I've ever written, and that's saying something.





	Oh, Where is My Hairbrush?

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have been deprived of true childhood, here is the original song:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LtHr7gluh08

And now it’s time for silly songs with Sammy; the part of the show where Sammy comes out and sings a silly song. Our curtain opens as Sammy, having just finished his morning bath, is searching for his hairbrush. Having no success, Sammy cries out,

“Oh wheeeere is my hairbrush? Oh wheeeere is my hairbrush? Oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, oh wheeeeeere—is my hairbrush?”

Having heard his cry, Cas the Angel enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Sammy in a towel, Cas regains his composure and reports,

“I think I saw a hairbrush back theeeere!”

“Back theeeere is my hairbrush. Back theeeere is my hairbrush. Back there, back there, oh where, back there, oh where, oh where, back there, back there, back theeeeeere—is my hairbrush!”

Having heard his joyous proclamation, Lucifer Morningstar enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Sammy in a towel, Lucifer regains his composure and comments,

“Why d’you need a hairbrush when you have perfect hair?”

Sammy is taken aback. It’s true, Sammy has never needed a hairbrush to take care of his flawless hair before. His hairbrush can offer no care for his hair, but… the thought had never occurred to him. No care? What will this mean? What will become of him? What will become of his hairbrush?

Sammy wonders, “No caaare from my hairbrush. No caaare from my hairbrush. No care, no care, no where, no care, no care, no care, back there, no caaaaaare—from my hairbrush!”

Having heard his wonderings, Dean the Brother enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Sammy in a towel, Dean regains his composure and confesses,

“Sammy, that old hairbrush of yours… well, you never use it, you don’t really need it, so—well, I’m sorry, I didn’t know—but I gave it to Gabriel. ‘Cause his hair needs care.”

Feeling a deep sense of loss, Sammy stumbles back and laments, “Not faaair, oh my hairbrush. Not faaair, my poor hairbrush. Not fair, not fair, no care, not fair, no where, no care, not fair, not fair, not faaaaair—my lit-tle hairbrush!”

Having heard his lament, Gabriel the Trickster enters the scene. Himself in a towel, both Sammy and Gabriel are shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of… each other. But, recognizing Sammy’s generosity, Gabriel is thankful.

“Thanks for the hairbrush.”

Yes, good has been done here! Gabriel exits the scene. Sammy smiles but, still feeling an emotional attachment for the hairbrush, calls out,

“Take caaaare of my hairbrush! Take caaaare of my hairbrush! Take care, take care, don’t dare not care, take care, nice hair, no fair, take caaaaa-aa-aare—of my hairbrush!”

The End.


End file.
